Sakuya
by EvansActor
Summary: Tsubomi Kido, despues de salir a pasear se encuentra con una mirada fija sobre ella...
1. Chapter 1

_Ohayou~ bueno aquí traigo otro fanfic Kano x Kido…. No estoy segura de cuantos capítulos tendrá jeje~ podre subir más Fanfics ya que estoy de vacaciones y así. Les juro que muy pronto subiré un de Soul y Maka ¡Lo prometo~! Espero que les guste mucho:D_

_[Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor Jin –Shizen no Teki-p.-]_

_.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~._

Kido POV:

Me había levantado temprano a preparar el desayuno, hice demasiado ya que todos comen mucho, en especial Konoha… -_-"

Despues de desayunar decidi darme una ducha rápido ya que tenia demasiadas cosas por hacer mientras todos se iban, Seto y Mary a trabajar, Ene y Konoha al parque, Momo, Hibiya y Shintaro a comprar el famoso celular que tanto quería Hibiya, el idiota de Kano a perder el tiempo en algún lugar (Seguramente iria ligarse chicas…).

Por fin termine los deberes de todos las habitaciones… Fue incomodo en la habitación de Konoha encontré pedazos de pastel, en la habitación de Shintaro revistas con un contenido no apto…. (Me entro la curiosidad por leerlas solo un poquito~), En el habitación de Hibiya una pared llena de fotos de Hiyori no lo culpo la extraña pero tiene una adicción a ella… Las demás habitaciones normales.

Decidi cambiarme de ropa por algo más cómodo una chaqueta roja la que siempre traigo debajo de la sudadera morada, unos pantalones algo cortos y unos tenis, antes de salir deje preparada la comida dejando una nota:

"Sali a caminar, vuelvo en un rato, ahí está la comida lista."

-Kido.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

_Es muy corto, pronto continuare la segunda parte…! _

¿Reviews? (っ◕‿◕)っ


	2. Una sombra

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo dueño Jin (Shizen no Teki-p.)_

_Al parecer todos los capítulos serán narrados desde el punto de vista de Kido._

_Espero que les guste~_

Salí a caminar al parque, traía mis audífonos puestos y en una pequeña bolsa color café un libro de bolsillo "Canciones para Paula" realmente no leo novelas de amor, pero fue Mary la que insistió en que leyera este libro, no tenía nada que hacer en aquel momento así que lo empecé a leer y me quede en la página 33, me había gustado un poco ese libro así que había aprovechado salir para leer por lo menos 20 páginas.

En una banca de madera vieja me senté y comencé a leer tranquilamente, pues no había niños gritando o perros ladrando era perfecto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había visto la hora eran las 3:44, me había pasado casi una hora y media leyendo y no fueron 20 páginas, si no que casi unas 60.

Me levante y tome el atajo más rápido para llegar al departamento, iba caminando tranquilamente… Hasta que me encontré con una sombra negra primero pensé que era Kano dando uno de sus paseos, me acerque un poco mas y la sombra era de Konoha pensé que estaría perdido junto con Ene, así que me acerque hacia él no era Konoha era Kuroha, me había jalado bruscamente y agarrado con una sola mano...

-Nos volvemos a encontrar –Dijo haciendo una sonrisa psicópata.

-Suéltame –Dije e intente separarme de el con toda mi fuerza para poder salir corriendo a toda velocidad, pero fue inútil.

-No –Afirmo –¿Que podría hacer contigo…?

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –Dije atemorizada- ¿Y Ene donde esta?!

-Obviamente pretendo matarte y esa tal Ene no lose…

-¿La mataste…?

-Dije QUE NO LOSE! –Grito enojado y saco un cuchillo en vez de su pistola, rasgo mi mano dos veces –Lárgate…

_Pronto continuare :D_

_¿Reviews?_ (っ◕‿◕)っ


	3. Chapter 3

_Perdón por no subir el capitulo, pues estaba escribiendo la noche anterior y se fue la luz, así que por eso hice este capítulo un poco más largo~ ¡Espero que les guste!_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (si fueran míos el final del anime terminaría en que Kano y Kido se casarían) le pertenecen a su respectivo dueño Jin ~Shizen no Teki-p~._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lárgate…

No dude ni un segundo en irme, me fui corriendo hacia el edificio donde vivíamos todos, mientras cubría la herida de mi mano que sangraba.

Llegue al edificio, decidí subir por las escaleras, llegue hacia la puerta y saque la llave y abrí desesperadamente la puerta.

-Kido… -Dijo Seto al ver que estaba respirando muy rápido- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Lo… vi… era… el… y… y… -Dije entrecortadamente, mientras mi voz se quebraba.

-Calma Kido, respira hondo –Dijo y se acerco a mi algo asustado junto con los demás miembros.

Respire hondo como me lo había indicado Seto, sin embargo no podía contener el llanto. ¡¿Por qué ahora?! Todos estábamos bien con nuestras sin ninguna preocupación.

-Y-Yo… acabo de… ver a… Kuroha –Dije y Mary se asusto y abrazo a Seto amenazando con llorar de nuevo- E-Ene, ¡¿Dónde está Ene?!

-Aquí estoy ¿Qué pasa?

-Shintaro pásame el celular –Dije y me lo entrego rápido -¡¿Konoha no te hizo daño? ¿No se comporto raro contigo?!

-No me hizo nada, dijo que se sentía mal y busco al maestro, me dejo con él y se fue corriendo hacia otra parte.

Suspire de alivio al saber que Ene estaba bien…

-Danchou~ que tienes en la mano? –Dijo Momo preocupada.

-A-Ah no es nada

Momo se acerco a mí y vio los rasguños que traía en mi mano, se fue por un _botiquín _de primeros auxilios, saco un liquido en aerosol y lo puso en mi mano y con una venda cubrió toda la herida.

-¡Listo!

-G-Gracias…

-Bueno~ tengo hambre ¿podemos comer ya? -Dijo Seto.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a la mesa a sentarse al igual que yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Bueno pues ese es el final espero que les haya gustado. No se me ocurría nada mas lo siento. ¿Reviews?**_

_Jajaja no se crean todavía hay mas xD_

_No me maten por esa pequeña broma (¿?) T-T _

_Tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos, porque siento que los hago sufrir cuando son mas cortos(?), No tengo más que decir me despido Adious~_(っ◕‿◕)っ


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla…. (creo que eso ya quedo claro xD)._

_Como dije el capítulo será más largo (Según un comentario es la manera 55 de matar a __Rukataku__, en verdad me mato de risa eso xD)._

_Sobre lo de Seto en el capitulo anterior, la verdad es que no sabía cómo tratar el asunto bien, por eso el estaba muy despreocupado. También todos los capítulos serán narrados desde el punto de vista de Kido._

_Y bueno no se que mas decir, así que disfrútenlo~_

-¿Y Kano donde esta? –Pregunte

-Ah, Kano no ah vuelto y dijo que iba a hacer unas cosas–Dijo Seto

-Ya veo…

-Danchou, y… y –Tartamudeo Ene

-¿Y?

-¿T-Te dijo algo Kuroha?

-Pues dijo que planeaba matarme… y sobre ti me dijo que no sabía nada…

-Ah –Murmuro y bajo la mirada triste

-Ene no estés triste, el estará bien, encontraremos alguna forma para que vuelva a la normalidad

-Gracias Danchou –Me dijo con una sonrisa sincera

-Ya llegue~! –Grito Kano cerrando la puerta

-¿Por qué tan tarde?

-Ah es que, tenía que hacer muchas cosas jejeje

-(Si muchas cosas como caminar y ligar chicas …) –Pensé

-Bueno iré a mi habitación

-¿No vas a cenar?

-Ya cene~!

-Bueno…

Estaba segura de que Kano tenía algo, como siempre lo escondía detrás de sus mascaras…

Después de cenar, Seto sugirió ver una película, esta vez Kano salió de su habitación pues era una de sus películas favoritas de comedia, si era de terror el espantaría a Mary como siempre y Seto se enojaría con él.

A la mitad de la película se podían oír las carcajadas de Hibiya, Seto, Momo y Shintaro. Kano no reía como siempre lo hacía al ver esa película, solo tenía en su cara una sonrisa falsa y triste cada que me volteaba a ver.

_Odio esa sonrisa_

Terminamos de ver la película, todavía seguían en su concierto de carcajadas, después de minutos ya se habían calmado todos y nos fuimos a dormir.

Me cambie de ropa y me fui a dormir…

Tenía sueños en los que mataban a Kano enfrente de mí mientras Kuroha reía en mi cara…

Me despertaba a cada rato… y me desahogaba llorando, había intentado dormir con los audífonos puestos, pero estos me estorbaban. Salí de mi habitación y vigile que nadie estuviera ahí, me dirigí a la habitación de Kano.

Toque la puerta, esperando a que estuviera despierto. Abrió la puerta y se me quedo mirando como si tuviera algo en la cara.

-Kano..?

-Eh?

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Ah es que t-tú te vez m-muy linda así… -Dijo desviando la vista de mi.

No me había dado cuenta de lo que traía puesto desde que salí de la habitación, me había puesto un _short _que me quedaba muy corto y una blusa blanca delgada de tirantes. Sentí un calor en mis mejillas, me sonroje al oír su comentario, doy gracias a que la luz no estaba prendida y no se podía ver, si no de lo contrario hubiera querido que me tragara la tierra.

-G-Gracias…

-Ah s-si ¿Qué es lo sucede…?

-Eh yo te iba a decir que… que si podía… d-dormir esta noche c-contigo?

-C-Claro… pasa

Abrió un poco más la puerta y entre, era una habitación simple con algunos _posters_ de sus bandas favoritas…Me acomode del lado izquierdo de la cama, pero voltee para poder acomodarme bien, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…. Si, era Kano quitándose su camisa… Era de complexión delgada y casi no tenía muchos músculos pero tenía marcados los abdominales, para mí era perfecto…

Al ver esto, me escondí bajo las sabanas, volviéndome a sonrojar…

-¿Qué pasa?

-N-Nada no es nada –Dije debajo de las sabanas

Kano se incorporo en la cama, quedando frente a frente.

-Buenas noches Tsubomi~

-Buenas… buenas noches Shuuya…

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-No puedo dormir… eso es todo…

-Yo lo vi…

-¿Qué viste?

-Vi cuando Kuroha te jalo hacia ese callejón y te rasguño, soy un estúpido –Susurro mientras se quebraba su voz- Soy un estúpido por qué no te pude defender

-Kano…

_Bueno ahí lo dejo (los dejare con la duda muajaja)_

_Reviews?_


	5. Chapter 5

POV General:

-Kano…

-Lo siento… -Dijo y abrazo fuertemente a Kido, rompiendo en llanto.

-No llores, te vez patético… -Dijo limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro con su dedo pulgar.

Seguía llorando y a la vez riéndose como tonto por lo que ella le había dicho, la había tomado del rostro con sus dos manos y se acerco un poco más a su rostro quedando a pocos centímetros de… _besarse_.

Decidió romper el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos y le dio un beso muy tierno en los labios, ella se sorprendió pero no tardo en corresponder, después de segundos se separaron por falta de oxigeno, los dos con un gran sonrojo en la cara que se podía ver por la luz de la luna.

-Yo, yo te… amo –Acaricio uno de sus mechones de su pelo largo y verde. Kano le había dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos y no se arrepentía de nada~ El problema era que Kido ya se había dormido o más bien se había hecho la dormida, aun así lo pudo escuchar claramente.

Pronto los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, todos los miembros ya se habían levantado, Kido se había levantado aun más temprano dejando a Kano en la misma posición en la que estaban ayer solo que en vez de abrazarla a ella abrazaba a una almohada, para que nadie sospechara que se había quedado a dormir en la habitación de él, preparo el desayuno con ayuda de Mary y Momo.

-Buenos días –Dijeron Seto y Kano con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días –Dijeron Momo y Mary.

-B-Buenos d-días –Tartamudeo Kido, al ver a Kano se sonrojo recordando el beso que le dio ayer y lo que le dijo ayer, a si que mejor decidió darse la vuelta rápidamente –E-El desayuno ya casi esta l-listo, m-mientras esperen en la mesa.

Ene, Shintaro y Hibiya ya habían salido de sus habitaciones. Todos ya estaban en la mesa desayunando:

-Danchou ¿podemos salir al centro comercial? –Pregunto Ene.

-Claro, me falta comprar algunas cosas para la comida.

-¿Qué harás de comer hoy? –Pregunto Shintaro con comida en la boca.

-¡Onii-chan! –Exclamo Momo –¡No comas con comida en la boca! –Ordeno, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Shintaro, haciendo que este escupiera su desayuno -¡No escupas la comida!

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no escupa la comida si me acabas de pegar!? –Grito enojado.

Asi empezó una gran pelea entre ellos, que fue calmada por Seto.

-Ya, ya! Y bueno ¿Qué harás de comer Danchou? –Pegunto Momo.

-Aun no lo sé, lo veré cuando este en la tienda.

Después de desayunar Hibiya fue a su habitación a hacer no-se-que cosa y luego salieron del departamento y caminaron por la ruta más cercana hacia el centro comercial.

Ya habían llegado al centro comercial, Mary se distrajo viendo atravez de un vidrio un lindo oso de peluche color café de un pequeño local, como traía el dinero suficiente no dudo en comprar el oso y si le sobraba demás seguramente pasaría a comprar toda la tienda. (¿?)

Después de 40 minutos de demasiadas compras en una sola tienda, Mary salió llena de bolsas que contenían dulces, vestidos, peluches, etc. (Parece que vender flores artificiales da un buen salario para poder comprar demasiados artículos), la chica se dirigió a la tienda donde seguramente estarían comprando los alimentos para poder hacer la comida. Entro y recorrió cada pasillo, pero ninguno de los integrantes estaba ahí.

Mientras tanto todo el Mekakushi-Dan (sin Mary ni mucho menos Konoha), se había metido a una tienda de electrónicos a buscar lo que uno necesitaba Shintaro un cargador para su celular (o más bien para Ene) ya que a este le había pasado lo mismo de la otra vez se le cayó la _Coca-Cola_ en el cargador y no en el teclado, Momo un micrófono nuevo, las razones son fáciles Mary se tropezó con el y lo rompió (ya saben lo que después paso: ¡_Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!)_ y los demás solo iban a ver que podían comprar, claro si les alcanzaba el presupuesto.

-Mary, Mira esta grabadora –Dijo Seto –No te gusta? Es resistente al agua y a miles de caídas –Dijo entusiasmado, pero al no sentir ninguna respuesta de ella volteo hacia atrás –… Mary? Donde estas? Jeje –Rio nervioso –M-Mary…? N-No te escondas –Empezó a caminar por toda la tienda preocupado por no encontrar a la chica -¡Mary! –Grito, pero ella no estaba ahí.

-¿Que es lo que sucede? –Pregunto la líder.

-N-No encuentro a Mary –Contesto nervioso.

-Pero hace un momento estaba contigo.

-Es que jeje –Volvió a reír nervioso –Pensé que estaba a mi lado, mientras veníamos para acá estaba distraído platicando con Ene jeje…

-¡Por favor! –Exclamo irritada –¡¿Cómo puedes perderla de vista?! ¡Si tú sabes muy bien que se pierde fácilmente! –Grito un poco mas irritada.

-L-Lo s-s-siento!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan? –Pregunto Momo.

-Seto perdió de vista a Mary y no sabemos dónde está.

-¡¿Pero que te ocurre?! ¡Sabes que se pierde fácilmente! –Grito como histérica mientras sacudía a Seto.

-Lo mismo le dije –Dijo Kido.

-¡Y-Ya dije que lo siento!

Ahora la misión era encontrar a Mary… Se separaron por parejas:

Seto y Momo (ella no iba a dejar que Seto se fuera con Kano, Shintaro o Hibiya por que en vez de buscar a Mary uno de ellos terminarían convenciendo a Seto a que se fueran a la tienda de videojuegos.)

Shintaro, Ene y Hibiya (el mismo caso.)

Y casualmente: Kano y Kido (igual, solo que Kido no pidió estar con él, la que hizo las parejas fue Momo.)

Después de organizarse salieron de la tienda, cada uno se fue a una tienda diferente donde creen que estará Mary…

_¡Sigo viva! Y como prometí los capítulos serian un poco más largos (casi siempre los hago de una hoja o hoja y media.) Y se preguntaran (o eso creo):_

_-¿Por qué el capitulo no está narrado desde el punto de vista de Kido? Ya sé que dije que todos los capítulos serian así, sinceramente a mi ya no me gusto como empecé a narrar el punto de vista de ella (siento que no me quedaba), así que decidí narrar en punto de vista general ya que me siento más cómoda narrando así. (?)_

_Sin más que decir me despido. _(っ◕‿◕)っ

_¿Reviews? _(っ◕‿◕)っ _(Yo creo que no, porque me tarde demasiado.) _


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola! Vengo con un capitulo nuevo :D_

_Sobre lo del otro capítulo, gracias a __Neko02__ me acabo de dar cuenta de mi GRAN ERROR: "No comas con comida en la boca" era: "No hables con comida en la boca" Tarde unos segundo en analizarlo y me empecé a reír (Nunca lo superare, siempre que lo recuerdo me da risa, creo que dejare mi error en el capitulo anterior para que se rían(¿?), __CrissNyan__ No me había dado de la indirecta hacia Mary si ella estuviera ahí se hubiera enojado jajaja. Y bueno como ya entrare a clases hice este capítulo más largo (muere __Rukataku__ muere… okno xD) Sin más que decir me despido y ya pueden leer._

_PD: No coman con comida en la boca._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La búsqueda de Mary había empezado…

Momo y Seto fueron a una biblioteca, a Mary le gustan los libros así que no dudaron en pensar que estaría ahí.

Shintaro, Ene y Hibiya se fueron a un Starbucks… okno. Se habían metido a una tienda de discos seguramente Mary estaría comprando discos de sus artistas favoritos o simplemente en las pruebas de audio, siempre que iban Mary se ponía los audífonos que reproducen música (¡No me digas! *Inserte meme aquí*, dejemos el humor ya!) Para poder escuchar la canción de algún disco y si le gustaba, le pediría a la líder que le comprara el disco o le descargara cualquier canción.

Por último Kano y Kido fueron a una tienda de vestidos de todo tipo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Momo y Seto:

-¡Mary-chan! –Grito Momo, los clientes hicieron el típico: _Shh_ y ella contesto: _Shh ustedes._

-Momo-chan, busquemos a Mary en silencio –Le dijo Seto con una sonrisa.

-Claro pero… ¿en qué sección estará?

-A lo mejor está en la infantil vamos a buscar.

-¡Claro! –Grito.

Y otra vez en típico: _Shh! _

-¡_SHH _USTEDES!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shintaro con Ene en el celular y Hibiya habían estado corriendo hacia la tienda de discos, el menor se había ido al área de generos musicales, mientras que el otro se iba con la chica de la caja registradora a preguntar si había visto a la chica albina:

-¡Mary-chan! –Exclamo cansado con las manos en las rodillas.

-Lo siento joven, el disco de Madonna ya se agoto.

-No, no –Respiro hondo para luego soltarlo -¿No ha visto a una chica como de este tamaño, -Especifico el tamaño aproximado de Mary –cabello blanco y… y…

-¡Ojos rosas maestro! –Grito Ene desde su celular.

-Sí, si ojos rosas y con un vestido azul.

-No, lo siento mucho.

-Gracias de todas formas.

-Espera, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Shin… Hibi-

Fue interrumpido por Hibiya quien lo jalo del brazo dirigiéndolo hacia la salida.

-Deja de ligar con la cajera y vámonos!

-Y-Ya voy.

-Adiós Shinhibi… –Se despidió la cajera.

-Que te sucede por poco y tenía su número –Dijo enfadado, ya afuera de la tienda.

-Maestro usted es pésimo ligando chicas JAJAJA –Reía a carcajadas Ene –Usted nunca lograra tener el teléfono de una chica JAJAJA!

-C-Cállate, vamos a otra parte a buscar a Mary.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mary-chan! –Dijo Kano buscando entre vestidos –Woo~ Nee~ Kido? –Pregunto sujetando un lindo vestido rosa con vuelos blancos, algo _muy _femenino para ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Este te quedaría bien ¡Pruébatelo! –Respondió enseñándole a la chica el vestido.

-Q-Que?! n-n-no –Tartamudeo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, después de eso de dio un golpe a Kano en la cabeza.

-Auch~!

-Venimos a buscar a Mary no a probarnos vestidos.

Kano seguía buscando entre vestidos y pasillos, encontró otro lindo vestido solo que este era de bodas.

-¿Kido?

-¿Qué quieres!?

-Mira este otro vestido ¿Te lo pondrás en nuestra boda?

- ¿Qu-? N-Nuestra b-boda?! –Tartamudeo de nuevo, poniéndose aun mas roja que antes.

-Si nuestra boda.

-C-Cállate.

Kano se acerco mas a la chica, tenía planeado darle otro beso pero este fue interrumpido por una señora mayor empleada de la tienda:

-Disculpen ¿buscan algún vestido en especifico de bodas?

-Que n- -Kido fue interrumpida por la señora.

-Les recomendaría este –Mostrando un vestido blanco largo –No es que me quiera meter en sus planes de boda pero… están muy chicos para casarse, bueno yo en ese caso diría que esperaría unos cuantos años para poder casarse o cuando quieran tener hijos o como cuidarlos…. –La señora empezó a dar un gran sermón hacia los dos, cosas como: Qué tipo de pañales deben usar, Cómo comprar una casa, Qué mamilas son las mas recomendables para el bebe, Cada cuanto se alimenta al bebe…

-(Kano te matare) –Pensó Kido.

Pasaron 20 minutos la señora seguía dando su sermón de lo que debían hacer si se casaban, Kano fingía escuchar diciendo algo que todos hemos dicho cuando nos aburrimos en una plática o no nos interesa: _Si, Aja, Claro, Bueno…_

Para salvación suya Seto llamo por teléfono a Kido:

-Hola?

-Hola, Kido has encontrado a Mary? Donde están?

-No hemos encontrado y estamos en una tienda de vestidos buscándola pero tenemos una pequeña distracción.

-Que?

Kido se fue a otra área de la tienda para poder decirle sin que la señora se moleste.

-Señorita ¿A dónde va?

-Solo contestare el teléfono –Dijo amablemente.

En otra área de la tienda –Una señora nos está platicando demasiadas cosas tú que eres tan amable, ¿Qué le digo? Para no seguir platicando con ella y buscar a Mary fuera del centro comercial.

-Pues dile que tienes una emergencia "fácil".

-Como no se me ocurrió, nos vemos abajo en unos minutos adiós –Y ella colgó.

Regreso en donde estaba Kano:

-Kano tenemos que irnos, lo siento señora tenemos una emergencia, gracias por la plática –Tomo de la mano a Kano y salió corriendo.

-Suerte! Esperen unos años más para casarse! –Grito.

Mientras iban corriendo aun tomados de las manos -¿Cómo se te ocurre buscar un vestido de bodas cerca de esa señora, idiota?

-Lo siento, pero su plática sirvió un poquito ¿no?

-Para nada.

Ya todos estaban afuera del centro comercial esperando a Kano y Kido.

-Ya se tardaron –Comento Hibiya.

De pronto, pareciera que Hibiya los invoco y aparecieron corriendo.

-¡Ya llegamos! –Exclamaron agotados aun tomados de las manos.

-Si… y porque están tomados de las manos? Acaso ya son novios? –Pregunto Momo emocionada, gritando como fangirl.

-¡¿Que?! Noo –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo soltándose de las manos rápidamente y rojos de toda la cara ante lo que comento Momo.

-Kano y Kido, Kano y Kido, Kano y Kido Kya~! –Gritaba Momo.

-QUE NO! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo de nuevo.

-Ya hermana déjalos en paz, es su problema si son novios o no –Dijo Shintaro aun enfadado por lo que le hizo Hibiya.

-Mira quien lo dice el que es pésimo ligando con las chicas –Asi es Ene le conto a Momo y a Seto –Por lo menos ellos ya son novios y tú no tienes ni una novia.

-¡CALLATE! Tu eres rara y nunca tendras novio porque…. Porque… -En estos casos Shintaro no sabía que decir en contra de su hermana –Tu … Tu comes sopa de frijol con soda seca.

-Como se te ocurre decir eso enfrente de todos?!

-Coffcoffyasabiamoscoffcoff –Dijeron Kano, Kido, Hibiya y Seto.

-¡¿QUE?! Maldito Shintaro!

Así empezó otra pelea entre los Kisaragi, que de igual manera fue calmada por Seto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mary había salido del centro comercial, ya que no encontró a ninguno de los miembros, pensó que se habían ido todos a casa pero ¿sin avisarle? Por lo menos Seto la hubiera llamado por teléfono pidiéndole disculpas y diciéndole que se fuera hacia el departamento en el que ellos vivían por la ruta más cercana que su mejor amigo le había enseñado, pero para que si le llamaban ella no contestaría su celular ya que se acordó de lo había dejado en su habitación pesando en no lo necesitaría.

Caminaba lentamente saboreando uno de los cuantos dulces que ella había comprado, un poco insegura sin su amigo al lado de ella o de ningún miembro.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, espero que estén bien ^^

Este no es un capitulo ¡Esperaa~! Antes de que digas: "_Ptm no es un capitulo mejor le cierro" (¿?),_ Son razones sobre la historia y otras cosas:

-Bueno lo que pasa es que estoy en evaluaciones, exámenes, etc. No puedo subir capítulos.

-Había dicho que NO me gusto la forma en que narre los primeros cuatro capítulos, así que editare toda la historia, **probablemente** suba los capítulos editados (no todos algunos serán los mismos) el sábado, obviamente con un capitulo extra :D

-Pasando a otras "cosas": Estoy preparando un One-shot de Soul y Maka (uno que prometí hace 2567 años.)

-Quiero hacer un One-shot de otra pareja de Kagerou Project pero no se dé cual ;^; así que dejare opciones:

-Seto x Mary (Ya había hecho uno)

-Haruka x Takane o Konoha x Ene

-Hibiya x Momo (No es una pareja que me guste mucho … pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo si escribo un one-shot de ellos)

-Shintaro x Ayano

¡Pueden poner opciones!

Eso es todo!

Sin más que avisar me despido!

Bye~


End file.
